I Miss You
by alwaysgocrazy
Summary: Danny really misses Sam. They've had a wonderful life together and now, he can't help but miss her and relive all the memories as she rests peacefully.


**Hey everyone! You know it's me :P**

**So I am still working on my other story but right now I'm at the airport and am really bored and I wanna get this out and written on paper before I forget. **

**So….i hope y'all enjoy! :D**

Danny sat there with Sam, just talking and she rested peacefully. "You know, I got this for you," he said, placing a soft, beautiful deep red rose with her. He took a deep breath, fighting back the tears. He knew she wants him to be strong.

He began to play with his fingers nervously. "I miss you a lot," he smiled to himself. "The kids miss you. My parents miss you. Tucker misses you. Jazz misses you. And believe it or not, your parents miss you. Everyone misses you, Sam." He wiped away a small tear that had rolled down the side of his face.

He just sat there, talking to her and imagining her responses. He would tell her something silly that Lilith did, like how she made a mud pie for dessert the other day, or how BooBear (that's what they always called their son Daniel Jr.) slipped in water and fell down hard on the ground and instead of crying said it looked like he peed his pants.

He would tell her some sad things too, like when BooBear also asked when Mommy was coming home and he didn't know how to respond. Or when Lilith asked what Mommy was like, from having only a small memory of her mom.

He'd break his own heart over and over again by coming to visit Sam and remembering all the crazy things they did. He would talk to Sam about them over and over again, reliving the memories in his own mind.

Danny's favorite memories to talk about were the ones they had from high school with just the two of them. They never failed to come up in the conversations the two had at times like this. Whether it be about their first real kiss in Antarctica, or about the dances they went to, or prom, or graduation, whatever. Today, the memory was when Danny finally decided to propose. It was the same night they first did it together. "Do you remember the 21st of December in 2007?" he asked. He smiled to himself. "It was the night I proposed to you. We were still in high school, remember? I took you to that little hill that we had our second real kiss because I couldn't take you all the way to Antarctica." He chuckled to himself.

"I remember it being freezing and you thinking that I was crazy to take us up there when it was almost below zero. But you completely forgot about that when I went down on one knee, remember?" Tears were forming in his eyes again. "You were so surprised. You showered me in kisses and hugs and true love." He smiled to himself, butterflies filling his stomach as he spoke. "And then…then you said we should go back to your place, remember? You said, 'We should take this back to my house or else we're going to freeze!' And that was when we first did it. You took me by surprise by it, remember? I was convinced you were drunk or something! But you insisted that you weren't and that you didn't care because…" Danny trailed off. He smiled but also allowed tears to fall. "Because you knew I was the one…I was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. The one you wanted to have a family with. The one you wanted to grow old and watch our grandchildren play in our huge yard while we sat in our rocking chairs, you knitting and me reading the newspaper. You knew. You knew it all."

He laid down next to her, tears falling down near his temples. "I miss you, Sammy," he whispered. "I miss your voice; I miss coming home from work and seeing you hold one of our kids; I miss your scent; I miss your touch; I miss you next to me in bed; I miss your good night kisses; I miss you picking fights; I miss you asking me to run up to the store to buy you tampons; I miss you yelling at me; I miss me being able to kiss you after you calm down; I miss you wanting to have make-up sex; I miss everything, Sam. I miss you. I miss you _so_ much, sweetheart, _so much_." His tears had turned into sobs.

Danny remained in the same spot for nearly a half an hour, just crying. Finally, he wiped his eyes to get going; he had to pick up the kids soon from his parent's house anyway. They knew he did this every year one Sam and his anniversary, her birthday, their first date anniversary, the day they got engaged, Christmas, and sometimes in between. He was always visiting her it seemed.

It gently touched the gravestone, tracing his fingers along the indentations that stated this:

_Samantha Elizableth Fenton_

_Forever loved by her family, friends, and beloved husband_

_November 13, 1991-July 12, 2016_

He placed a precious kiss on it. "I love you, sweetie. I'll see you soon, okay? Maybe BooBear or Lily might wanna come next time. They miss you and I'm sure miss them too. I promise I'll be back, okay? I love you, Sammy." He continued to say "I love you" as he walked back to his car.

As he pulled out, he put in the playlist they had at their wedding as he drove home, still playing through all the memories.

* * *

**Wow. I literally started _sobbing_ while writing this! Holy shit! Pardon my language but that never happens to me. **

**Anywayzzzz I hope i didn't make you cry TOO much like me...but if I did I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE I LOVE YOU**

**Love you lots!**

**xxSam**


End file.
